Quinns First Time
by Ryanside-96
Summary: Just got a really bad review, so if I don't think the story's going well i'm going to take it down :/ Jack and Brianna have had an argument, and who is there to comfort him? Quinn. Jacks drunk and one thing leads to another. This is Quinns first time, but is it Jacks?


**Okay, so i got a.. Not very good review on this and I don't know why. it says I have bad punctuation, but I have read through it and i think the punctuation looks O.K. But that's me so could you please review it and let me know what you think please, if it's really that bad i'll take it down :/**

**But here we go, hope you like it. It's set after Fear and there are a few minor spoilers. But like I said could you Please, Please, Please Review?**

Quinn was cleaning up the docks when he heard the noise, he wasn't sure what it was at first, it was sort of a groaning sobbing noise coming from the beach, he hadn't heard anyone on his way down so they must have only just arrived as he had only been there a few minutes. It was a person, he could tell, and he wasn't sure but they sounded in pain, this is what made him move in closer to investigate.

As he got closer the groaning got louder, it sounded like a males voice, he was definitely upset about something, as Quinn got closer he saw that one of the poles under the docks had a large chunk taken out of it, now there were only 2 people in the Fayz that were capable of that sort of force and judging by the silhouette on the beach it wasn't Orc.

"Jack? Is that you?" He said trying to sound sympathetic

"Go away!" He yelled

"Erm, are you sure, I don't really want to leave you on your own, I can see your upset"

"Just leave me alone" He shouted more stubbornly

"Okay, well you know where I am if you ever need to talk, Okay?" He said as he turned around and walked away, he hadn't got 5 steps away when he heard

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Go on, you can tell me" Quinn said, walking back towards Jack, he sat down next to him, he could tell he'd been drinking, he could smell it on him. Quinn guessed someone took up Howard's position as alcohol maker.

"Well, me and Brianna just had an argument"

"Oh, Yeah?" this concerned Quinn as he quite liked Jack and didn't like the idea that he would lose Brianna, she made him so happy "What about?"

"Oh, nothing really, it's just little things, but this place makes things so much worse than they are" Quinn knew what he meant, there had been many a time when he just felt like sailing out to the middle of the ocean and staying there because he dropped a fishing pole, the Fayz kind of magnified your anger.

"Well, what type of things?"

"Well, you know what Drakes whip did to me?" Quinn let out a shiver, he had heard all about that whip and he could see from where he was sat the stump where Jacks right hand should be, they had had to chop it off when they found him by the side of the road a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, I've heard" Quinn said

"Well, I was right handed, so I have to get used to using my left hand for stuff, and until that happens I can't exactly get a job, so it's up to Brianna to bring in the 'Bertos" Quinn could see his point.

"Well, did you ever learn how to fish?" Quinn inquired; Jack looked confused at this question and answered slowly

"No, never"

"Well I'm left handed, so if I teach you, then it won't be like relearning, just, learning" Quinn said

"Wait, you're offering me a job on your fishing fleet?" Jack asked, slightly honoured because he knew Quinn only let his friends on his fleet

"Well, yeah. Obviously we'll have to see how good you are first, but… I don't see why not" He said with a smile

"Thanks Quinn" Jack said as he laid his head on Quinn's lap, it made him jump and feel a little uncomfortable, but he just put it down to the amount of alcohol in Jacks system

Quinn started to stroke Jacks hair with his thumb and forefinger; it used to make him feel better when his mom did it when he was upset. After about 5 minutes of this Quinn noticed something, he no longer felt uncomfortable with Jack on his lap, it actually felt pretty good. Feeling Jacks warm breath on his thighs, the way they could just lay without it feeling awkward. Quinn wasn't gay, no way; at least he didn't think so. He felt his underwear tighten when Jack brushed his leg when he went to scratch his nose, but he put that down to the fact that he hadn't been able to pleasure himself since the beginning of the Fayz, what with him always sharing houses, he did take care of himself a few times when he shared the firehouse with Sam, but he stopped that when Sam woke up one night and caught him in the act, he wasn't risking that again, and now he shared a house with 3 of his fleet members, 2 of which were girls.

But he felt something different while he was there with Jack. He'd had girlfriends before but nothing serious, and he'd never felt like this with them, this feeling was something new to him, not just attraction, sexual attraction. He tried ignoring the increasing tightness in his boxers as he tried to put these feelings away.

It was no good; he couldn't help himself, months he'd been here, and not one bit of 'fun' had come his way. He chose his moment carefully, Jack had rolled so he was facing upwards, and kept trying to say things, but nothing came out, resulting in him constantly opening and closing his mouth, Quinn waited until Jacks mouth was open and grabbed the back of his head to pull him upwards to his awaiting lips. Their mouths made contact like a collision on the freeway; Jack was caught completely off guard and pulled away instantly. Quinn was about to apologize profoundly when Jack said

"I thought you'd never make your move" and pulled Quinn in for another passionate kiss

"But wait," Quinn said pulling away "I thought you liked Brianna?"

"She's okay, I guess, but you're better" He remarked

Quinn thought this a suitable answer and grabbed Jack again; he noticed that he wasn't the only one to be aroused by the past 10 minutes as Jack was sporting a quite large bulge. At the same time Jack noticed Quinn's bulge and reacted immediately, before Quinn could say anything Jack had unzipped his pants pulled down his boxers and was working Quinn's rather impressive 7 inches with his mouth. He was extremely good at this and had Quinn moaning in a matter of seconds.

"Oh god, Oh god, Jack, what the-, you're some type of sex god or something. OH, MY, GOOOD!"

Before Quinn had time to warn Jack about it he had sown his seed right at the back of jacks throat, he expected him to start gagging and spit it out, but he just kept Quinn's member in his mouth as he gargled his hot steaming cum in his throat before swallowing it and cleaning Quinn's dick of the stuff.

After this Quinn collapsed onto the ground, they had both stripped naked during the process, so he was laid with his back directly on the cool sand, Jack had kept his briefs on but he laid on top of him and reminded Quinn of Jacks needs he pushed Jack off him carefully and slowly went down to his briefs and slid them down Jacks legs till they were clear of his body and flung them behind him. He was shocked when he saw Jacks friend, it was easily 9 inches, possibly 10, he was nervous but he had to return the favour, he started on the head, he wasn't sure how he knew what to do but every time he tried something Jack let out a moan, he slowly moved down the shaft with his lips, but kept his tongue on the head, slowly circling round it. He then went to grab Jacks balls but realized he had gone so deep that Jacks balls were in his mouth, he came up for air at that point but carried on with this technique as it seemed to bring the most joyous moans and yelps from Jack. He was just getting the rhythm going when he felt a throbbing in Jacks' member and before he knew it Jack had exploded into Quinn's mouth, it tasted salty, but he didn't mind, he was used to salty stuff from working in the ocean. He thought about spitting it into the sand but thought he'd better follow by example and gargled in a bit before swallowing and cleaning Jacks member with his tongue, slowly sucking on it to get every last bit of it off.

He looked up to Jack and got a snog of approval, he noticed that Jack was still hard and felt a little crestfallen, was he not good enough?

"Don't worry," jack said, "I know how to get rid of that, if you're up for it?"

He knew what Jack was talking about and he told him he was definitely up for it, in seconds Quinn was on all fours in the sand with Jack knelt behind him, his 10 inches standing proud. He started to rub it against Quinn's ass, just along the curve, he then stopped and started to loosen him up a bit, he started with 2 fingers to be adventurous and found there was easily enough room for another, but he forced his last finger and his thumb in there so it would be enough for his thickness to fit. He heard a moan pass through Quinn's lips and knew he had found his 'Special Spot'; he made a note of it.

He was just about to cast his sword into the stone when Quinn let out a squeak

"Wait!" he said

"What, babe?"

"I'm nervous, will it hurt?"

"Don't worry Hun, ill guide you through it, it's easier this way at first, trust me" Jack said

"Wait you've done this before? Who with?"

"Well don't say anything, but how do you think I knew Drake before the Fayz?"

"Drakes gay?"

"Well, yes, haven't you noticed his obsession with Sam and Caine? The 2nd and 3rd hottest people in the Fayz" Jack stated

"I guess I'd never thought of that, wait, 2nd and 3rd, who's 1st?"

"You obviously. Now, you ready?"

"Yes, GO-o-o- OOOOOHHH" Jack had taken this momentary weakness as his chance to push his whole 10 inches into Quinn's asshole. The feeling was unbelievable, Quinn felt as if someone were tickling his insides, and Jack was ever so pleased with Quinn's tight virgin ass.

Before long they had been in many positions, but Jacks member wasn't having it but then they found the position, Jack was laid on his back in the sand with Quinn on top, Jacks 'friend' balls deep in Quinn's ass, Quinn had his legs wide open and had made his way down Jacks body to his asshole and was tickling the inside with his whole hand, his fist was all the way in.

Quinn went first, ejaculating with such force it shot up and into Jacks face, it didn't bother either of them as they both just licked it off. Jack was next, he pulled out just too slow and his member threw its contents all over Quinn's ass, but Jack had no problem with licking it all up, he even sneakily slipped his tongue into Quinn's hole and explored a bit.

They eventually had enough of exploring each other's oraphis' and were laid together on the beach, Jack had his head in the crook of Quinn's neck

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being there"

"I'll always be here Jack, Always"


End file.
